


Tír na nÓg

by kiriame



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, lof备份
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: Never looks back.





	Tír na nÓg

行走在青春永恒之地，切记不可回头。

正文：

传说中的岛屿坐落在一颗百分之九十都是海洋的行星上，而标记它的星图被转交到奇拉手上的时候已经是残缺不全的了。绝地大师蕾伊告诉她这是为了防止别有用心的人找到那个地方，星图遗落的部分都在她的脑中，想去那里唯一的方法就是获得她的指引。

奇拉还记得蕾伊一言不发地上了千年隼，为她输入了完整的坐标，随后仍保持着沉默下了船。她在生奇拉的气，奇拉也在生她的气，即使她从师父那里得到了岛屿的坐标仍然生气。她知道这也许是她最后一次见到蕾伊大师，她站在舱门口远远注视着她走进另一艘飞船，看着她在空中划出一道亮光后消失在了塔科达纳的天空里，但硬生生一句道别的话也没说出口。

蕾伊终于算是承认了她，尽管她承认得不情不愿。这位大师把她从贾库带出来的时候她只有九岁，已经当了三年奴隶，不过这位传说中的绝地武士骗过了她的奴隶主，偷偷把她带上了那艘传说中的货船‘千年隼’，并且这之后一直在她们的旅行中教导她绝地之道。

据蕾伊所说，奇拉是她的第一个徒弟，也是二十多年来的唯一一个。即使战争早已结束，即使绝地武士的训练已经借她散出去的典籍重新在各个星系恢复，这么多年来徒弟她还是一个都没收过。河内的那些力敏者大部分都遵从古法学习，加上其实当年散落外环的绝地武士后人其实还有一些躲过了帝国的那场屠杀，振兴绝地这个重担并没落到蕾伊的身上过，收徒或不收都在她一念之间。 

奇拉猜测蕾伊大师之所以选择了她作为学徒是由于她们两人相似的出身让她从奇拉身上看到了自己的影子——绝地大师蕾伊的故事在战后已经成了小孩们的睡前故事，从一无所有的贾库拾荒者到成为拯救银河系的英雄和这个时代最优秀的绝地武士，就像曾经的天行者传奇一样。奇拉小时候也是听着这些故事，每夜怀抱希望入睡的。但她没想到有一天，幸运就真的降落在她身上了，在她快要被奴隶主折磨致死前，蕾伊救了她，带她上了传说中的飞船千年隼。

现在又是十年过去，奇拉不仅有了一身绝地武士的好本领，还做成了自己的第一把光剑，得到了千年隼……她有些希望自己在船上除了工程机器人外还能有个副驾驶，她听说原来船上是有个副驾驶的，不过据说很多年前他回了老家，和妻子孩子团聚去了。现在终于到了她要完成自己的最后一课，正式结束学徒生涯——尽管她也不确定师父是否真的为自己设置了考验，还是纯粹只是生气赶她出门，奇拉猜测她很快就很知道是两者中的哪一个了。

师父说过，阿奇托是初代绝地圣殿所在的神圣岛屿，也许只有在那里，年轻的绝地学徒才能完成真正的最终试炼。她记得很多有关绝地武士最终试炼的传说，也将里面的套路整理了一个大概，她带着完全清醒的大脑和明确的目标而来，这一次试炼应该不会花她太长时间。  
设定的航程还有两个秒差距就结束了，她伸展了一下胳膊和腿，准备好了结束超空间跳跃。

#

阿奇托的小岛今天是个雨天。她将千年隼落在了小岛一块伸出岛外的巨大岩石上，岛上栖息在岩石附近的动物对于飞船并不感到害怕，看起来这里似乎已经很久没有外人来过了。确实古老。奇拉想到。

她跳下驾驶座，拎起了她的行囊——里面有她的武器，一些干粮和定位装置，除此之外还有一件蕾伊大师交给她的包裹，她看到过师父对着这个包裹发呆，犹豫是否要将其放入她存放损坏物品的箱子里，结果最后还是没能下定决心，干脆将其交给了奇拉。她没有将其打开过，却总觉得这件包裹里的东西意义重大。工程机器人R2-D2似乎对这里很熟悉，舱门开启后它发出了几声伤感的鸣响，决定留在船上不随她下去。奇拉不会怪它，毕竟工程机器人的履带不太适合在这里爬上爬下。虽然这意味着旅程会有些寂寞，奇拉还是答应了它的请求。  
从山脚向山顶的一路上她爬了大概几千级台阶，山腰上修了一些石头房屋的群落，那里住着某种体型矮小，有些鱼和两栖类动物特征的智慧生物，不过它们说的是奇拉听不懂的话。她没敢惊扰它们，它们似乎对她也不太在意；在靠近悬崖的一处平台上她找到了波格鸟的鸟巢——这些奇拉是认识的，她还小的时候千年隼上还住着几只，后来不知什么时候它们就全消失了。那时蕾伊没有跟她说过哪怕一点关于这座岛屿的事，甚至知道今天奇拉才知道波格鸟原来是这里的生物。 

台阶看着没有尽头，她知道一个劲往上走就对了，跟着直觉，不要害怕。她想到。恐惧比利剑更伤人。奇拉回忆起蕾伊大师的冥想课程，有条理地疏导着自己。

一些波格鸟半空中扑楞着翅膀跟她上升，台阶的终点终于渐渐接近了她，原来这座岛并没有一直通到天上。奇拉稍稍有了些信心，她在完成最后几级台阶前停了下来，好好喘了几口气。无论她的考验是什么，现在都应该在她头顶等待着，气喘吁吁的状态是不适合战斗的。她卸下了背上的包裹放到脚边，盘腿坐在了台阶上，调整起了呼吸。这是一个简单的招式，她可以利用周身异常强盛的原力来恢复一些体力。从踏上这座岛屿开始她就感到这里与众不同的原力感应比她去过的任何一个星球都要强大，也难怪古代的绝地武士会选在这里修建存放他们智慧的圣殿。奇拉做了两个深呼吸后开始尝试与岛上的原力连接，这是很简单、很基础的冥想，不会有什么损害，还能帮她多了解一点岛上的情况——师父说过，并且师父的师父，还有师父的师父的师父也说过，原力存在与万事万物之中，只要用心，她能感受到所有生物的原力，甚至非生物的原力。

最初她感到的都是些普通的存在，那些在银河系的任何一个角落她都能感知到的生命与消亡、光与暗之类的老生常谈。这都是在她平时的训练里探寻过无数遍的老朋友了，无需挂怀。奇拉知道蕾伊会指责她这样的态度是危险的自满，不过从另一方面来想，一定程度的自信没什么坏处。

异变也就在此刻发生了。原力使用者突然出现的强烈气息刺痛了奇拉的感知，那是一股在小岛上徘徊着的强烈而激荡着的力量。她恐惧地意识到自己居然没有在上岛后立刻发现岛上有原力使用者——即使她不进入冥想也能在到达一个新地方的同时感知到原力使用者，而这一次却不像是她发现了原力使用者，而是那人想要让她找到自己的踪迹才刻意暴露了气息。  
奇拉脑中警铃大作。她知道无论何时一个突然暴露的原力使用者都意味着危险。隐藏并关闭自身与原力的连接是一门高深的学问，蕾伊大师试着教过她这招，对所有战斗招式都一看即会的奇拉却怎么也学不会这一招。现在她明白了无论岛上的人是谁，他的能力一定足以与蕾伊大师匹敌。

怪不得是最后的一课。她有些泄气地想。她要让我面对一个不可能的对手。

她起身后掸了掸裤子上的土，重新背上了行囊，从里面掏出了自己的光剑。她的手指在包里碰到了蕾伊给她的那个包裹，心下一动，放回了自己的光剑，反而拿出了那个包裹。  
那个原力使用者就在她头顶的那块平台上，奇拉感觉到了，而他也一定感觉到了奇拉。她在脑中快速过了一遍蕾伊教给她的所有那些战斗的要诀，拆开了那个神秘的包裹。  
一柄光剑柄滚到了她的手心里，剑柄金属的部分仍旧温热。

#

阿奇托的小岛上突然狂风大作，卷着原本细碎的雨丝往奇拉脸上打去，她好不容易眯起眼睛看清了上山的最后几步路，她踏上台阶，一边用手背抹开脸上的水，她眨了眨眼，隐隐约约觉得看到对面有一个人形，又觉得像是看到了一截黑色的枯木。

奇拉举起手搭了个凉棚，总算看清了那里的身影——对面悬崖的边缘站着一个黑色瘦高的背影，披着斗篷的后背佝偻着，像是个老人，或是一棵老树。随着她的走近，那人转过了身，兜帽下面露出了半张苍白的脸——是个年轻的男人。等他转过身，奇拉才觉得他并不驼背，也不衰老。她刚刚在期待什么呢，一张皱皱巴巴的脸吗？  
奇拉咽了口唾沫，攥紧了她右手里的那把光剑。也不知是不是错觉，她感到师父的光剑正在她手里发抖，并且温度也在渐渐升高。她开始有些害怕了，因为对方并没有攻击的意思，而是用一种更接近于困惑和失落的表情看着她。

“你是——”奇拉的喊话没有进行到一半，她的右手便被一股外力抬起，她手中的光剑像是某种要从她的掌握中逃走的动物一样挣扎了起来，她试着与之对抗，剑柄却越来越烫，雨滴落到上面立刻变成了水汽。最后她不得不放开了手免得被烫伤。剑柄没有掉到地上，而是直直飞向了那个黑衣人，落在了他的戴了手套的右手心里。他低下头，有些好奇地打量着光剑。  
“你是谁？”奇拉问完立刻从背包里找出了她自己的光剑，点燃了举在身前。

男人仍旧不回答她，而是举起那把光剑柄到眼前，借着阴天微弱的日光靠近了仔细打量着它，就好像他的眼神已经不怎么好了一样。奇拉真怕他会突然点燃那把光剑像个鬼魅一样攻击过来，因为她见识过师父有这样的功夫，不知这个人会不会有。

不过她害怕的事没有发生。男人仔仔细细检查过光剑后，将它浮在了空中，将右手举到胸前，低头咬住了黑手套的一根手指，将它脱了下来，露出一双一看便不怎么经过风吹日晒的苍白大手来，让光剑柄落到手心里。奇拉有些着迷地看着他一系列的动作，虽然很警惕也很好奇。不仅是因为他不见的左手，更是因为他注视着光剑柄的目光。她发现她找不出一个词语来确切地概括那种眼神里包含的感情，但她能感受到那种感情的强烈程度远远胜过她这一生对任何事物所抱有的感情。

奇拉熄灭了自己的光剑，把它挂回了自己的腰间。

“你是谁？”这一次她问得要真诚了一些，少了些敌意。男人把光剑柄在手中摆弄了几下后把它放到了斗篷里的某处，他抬起头，第一次正式打量起了奇拉。可又因为他的目光空洞，奇拉觉得他似乎穿透了她的身体直接看向了远方。

他开口了，尽管他们之间距离很远，奇拉却觉得他就像在自己耳边说花一样。“我谁都不是。你的任务完成了，年轻的学徒，离开这里吧。”他说完转过身，黑袍子在崖边一闪，整个人掉了下去。

奇拉惊叫出声，几乎是连滚带爬的跑到了悬崖边上。悬崖之下没有人正在下落，下方停着千年隼的岩石上也没有血肉模糊的尸体。什么都没有，只有拍打岸边的海浪和卷着雨丝怒吼的风。他消失了。

#

夜幕降临后奇拉返回了半山腰的原住民聚落里，那里有可以避雨的石头房子和一些营地生火做饭的设施，原住民似乎有照顾人的天性，它们将奇拉迎进石头屋后给了她干燥的衣服和一些味道奇怪的热汤。她不想再冒雨下山回到千年隼上休息，于是接受了它们的照顾，就着热汤吃了一些自己带来的干粮。

她不知道那个男人的话到底是什么意思，她的任务完成了，是说明她已经完成最后的试炼了吗。奇拉拽着她那一截学徒辫在手指上绕了起来，那个男人很明显认识绝地学徒的特征，所以才叫她‘学徒’，说明他很有可能从前也是个绝地。可是他那么年轻，是怎么来到这个已经与世隔绝千百年的岛屿来的呢？

蕾伊大师走前并没有留给奇拉她的通讯频道，所以她不知道要怎么联络她，她心中有千百个问题想问她，关于岛屿，关于光剑，还关于那个神秘的原力使用者。岛上的原住民不会说通用语，就算是礼仪机器人精通的几十亿种语言里也不会有它们说的这种，因此即使它们世世代代都在这里记录着发生在岛上的一切，奇拉也无法从他们口中知道完整的故事。

也许她今天碰上了一个鬼魂。蕾伊大师介绍过在绝地武士失传的秘诀中有一个能让人以原力英灵的形式回归的法门，也许这就是她碰上的。一个古代绝地武士的英灵。她发觉自己已经想不起那个男人的相貌，甚至声音。可能人要忘记一个人是件很快的事。她想。鬼魂更是如此。

奇拉带着无尽的疑问入睡，也许是被这一天经历的怪事所影响，在后半夜她做了一系列奇怪的梦， 而且她很确定在其中的一些片段中看到了蕾伊大师的身影。才分别几天，她已经开始思念师父了吗？只是那些片段中的蕾伊并不是她印象中那个严格冷静的形象，她看起来是多愁善感，精力充沛，像是一道洒在人脸上的阳光，她是如此……年轻。奇拉注意到自己记忆中的蕾伊大师似乎十年来一直没有改变过，永远像个长辈，永远那么庄重，她少见的笑容上永远蒙着一层岁月的灰暗，可梦里的那个蕾伊看上去也许只有她现在这么大，还像个少女。奇拉记得那是她英雄故事开始的年龄。她想到就连身为蕾伊弟子的自己也只听过记在新共和国正史里的那些故事，从未听她亲口讲过任何经历。这让她从未想象过蕾伊在成为一位成熟冷峻的领导人物之前的样子。也许她也是个行事莽撞的年轻人、一个会冲撞师长的不听话的学徒……想到这些奇拉轻轻笑了起来。她们也许很相似。

如果今后她有机会再见到她的师父，奇拉想问问她过去的事。不过她很确定也许以后再也见不到她了。要是知道她离开千年隼那次就是永别，奇拉一定会说跟她说很多话……她希望她说了谢谢和再见。她希望她没有惹她生气。

另一些梦境与黑暗有关，奇拉不愿细想它们。这就是蕾伊这么多年来一直叫她远离的黑暗面，她小心翼翼，将它们储存在一个不易被翻动的角落。

#

几只波格鸟和清晨的第一缕阳光一起闯入了她的石屋，昨晚奇拉虽然睡得不是很踏实，力气还是恢复了不少。奇怪的是明明她昨天所做的只不过是爬台阶，却感觉像是登上天了一次那么累。阿奇托天气晴朗的日子很诱人，奇拉走出石屋后甚至想跟着原住民一起搬搬石料活动活动。不过这不是她的任务，她的任务昨天就已经完成了，现在是时候返航了。

她把背包在身侧系好。它今天轻了一点，少的是那柄光剑的重量。她仍然对昨天的黑衣男人有一肚子疑问，不过既然她已经感知不到他的原力，也许就说明她真的已经完成任务了。没什么难的。她心情轻松了一些。她原以为这是个多难缠的试炼，没想到居然只是递交一份礼物这么简单。少了些负担后奇拉就连下山的脚步都轻快了一些，她趁着阳光正好特意绕了远路，想趁最后的机会在绝地圣岛上观光一下。

除了波格鸟和长得有些像蜥蜴的原住民外，小岛的岸边还住了一些体型巨大的海洋生物，她猜测它们只有天气晴朗的日子才会爬出海面在沙滩上晾晒肚皮。除了这些温驯可爱的动物之外，在大海深处还有些别的更凶险的存在，奇拉能感知到在小岛更深处的地方涌动着的怪兽。正如原力相生相克。她想。有和谐平静的地方就有暴力与危险。

奇拉绕过海怪休息的沙滩，发现自己似乎离当初停靠千年隼的那块岩石越来越远。这一绕路将她绕到了小岛的背阴面，这里的空气和风一下就冷了下来。她还穿着在塔科达纳的那身热带装束，尽管已经披上了原住民给她的厚一些的织物，奇拉仍然觉得身上一阵一阵打着冷战。只是好奇心仍驱动着她不断深入，她意识到这里的阴暗已经不太像背光的那种暗度，更像是某种被生产出来的黑暗，合着潮起潮落，变成了一种奇怪地在人心中生长的活物。

她又打了个冷战，突然意识到自己停在了一处很危险的地方。深渊。她向下看去，就在她脚尖前不到几公分的距离，圆形的洞口正吞吐着一股潮湿的气息，海草踩在她脚下软而滑，似乎一不小心就有跌落的危险。

奇拉不敢轻易后退或是前进，她脚下的海草和粘稠得不像海水的液体让她觉得自己摇摇欲坠。为了稳住重心，她选择蹲了下去，她听到洞口下方除了潮水之外还有些别的声音。人的声音。

她听到了蕾伊师父的声音。

“听我说，求求你，听我说……”

“师父？”她试探性地叫了一声，随后感到脚下的海草移动了起来，像是有什么人在后面把它们整条抽起一样，奇拉感到自己被掀了起来，不像是自然的力量，更像是被吸了过去，接着世界天旋地转，她坠入了洞口，坠入了黑暗，砸进水中。奇拉奋力划动双臂，缓解了自己下冲的趋势，随后浮出了水面，感到自己的耳朵和鼻子里都在往外冒水。

洞口的下方是一处更加黑暗的区域，也就是在这里，她第二次看到了那个黑衣的男人。他就坐在岸边，双腿盘起，托着个下巴打量着她。

奇拉游到岸边，把自己撑起来爬上了岸，努力咳出了几口海水。她抬起头去找那个男人，他的身影便又向后挪动了一些，现在坐在一块镜子一样平滑的山壁之前。

“你是谁？”她问，发现自己现在几乎只会说这一句话了。现在光线并不充足，她却发现自己比昨天更能看得清那人的长相，她也渐渐回忆起来了一些细节——他的脸上有一道伤疤，从右眉的上方一直延伸到他黑袍子的领口，她猜测他的肩膀上一定还有这条疤痕延续的痕迹。但伤疤并没有对他的相貌产生太大的影响，相反还为他增加了一种难以描述的魅力。他有一张苍白得可怕的脸，神情忧郁，似乎带着对全银河系的失望，他的眼睛如此苍老，也许连蕾伊大师的比起来都显得要活泼一点。不过他仍然可以说是迷人的，他虽然不说话，奇拉却觉得他一直在用眼睛说些什么。他的确在说些什么。她突然意识到。她应该进入原力，不然是听不到他的话的。

她放弃了拧干衣服的想法，盘腿面对着他坐了下来，感到随着她开始运用原力，洞穴里升起一股湿润的暖气来。

“你是谁？”他说话了，声音如此清晰，就像在她的耳边，不过奇拉知道这是存在于精神层面的对话，实际上她什么也没听到，她只是“理解”而已。

“我是绝地大师蕾伊的学徒，我来阿奇托是为了完成我最后的一课。”她努力在脑中表达。

“嗯……”他沉吟一阵，耳语般的声音让奇拉一阵阵地想挪动身子拉远距离，但她也明白这只是自己的错觉。忍耐，奇拉。她对自己要求道。

“她教过多少徒弟了？”他又发问了，这次听起来声音更近了。奇拉觉得自己浑身发麻。

“就我一个，我跟着蕾伊大师做了十年学徒。你也是绝地武士吗？”

“不是绝地武士就不能在这座岛上了吗？”

奇拉的问题被他噎了回去，心下有些愤懑。多么无礼的一个人。“那你在这里多久了？”

“有几十年了。”他的声音这次又变得很遥远，奇拉要认真倾听才能抓住他的语句。

“可你看起来才不过二三十岁。”

“你的师父没有教过你不要以貌取人吗？”

奇拉咽下了她想反击的话。他似乎很喜欢针对她的师父，这让奇拉觉得不太舒服。她断开了和他的精神连接，站了起来，开始寻找一条能回到洞上方的道路。她本该今天离岛的，如果错

过了时机说不定就再也找不到蕾伊大师的去向了。她刚刚滑进来的洞口是开在类似穹顶一样的石壁之上的，周围有些海草垂下来，长随够长，但却没有用来攀援的牢固。据奇拉的目测从水面到洞口的这段距离，就算使用原力她也没有自信能一跃而出。这里一定还有别的出口，否则为何那个男人会衣服干燥地出现在这里呢？

“别费心了，这就是唯一的出口。”光滑石壁前的黑衣人慢慢站了起来，他真实的声音低沉地在洞穴里回响着。“当初你师父就是从这里一跃而上的。她可以，她徒弟反而不行吗？”

“你认识我师父，你认识蕾伊大师……你到底是谁，你看起来有些眼熟。”奇拉警觉了起来，他声音里有些令她感到不详的特质，师父的熟人要么是战争年代就关系很好的朋友，要么就是曾经打败的不共戴天的仇敌。她摸向了自己的光剑柄，手指尖有些不受控制地颤抖起来。

“我曾经可以说是她的师父。”他无不讥讽地告诉她。

“卢克•天行者，你是天行者大师？”

他叹了口气，于是奇拉也知道自己猜错了。卢克•天行者年轻时候的全息影像传遍银河系的各个角落，她又怎么会猜测眼前这个人是当年的天行者大师呢。“好吧，你不是。”她有些不好意思地说。

“看起来战争已经离你们这一代人太远了。”他阴恻恻地说着，向前逼近了几步，“人们连憎恨也一起忘了。”他的眼睛从阴影中渐渐露了出来，反射着一点月光，让他的目光一瞬间变得凌厉起来。不过就这一瞬间就足够奇拉认出他的身份。他的确是一个离他们的时代有些遥远的人了，他的名字只是被人轻轻带过的一笔，他的事迹只是被人用来衬托英雄的其中一个篇章，他的家族历史光辉耀眼，却在他这里迎来了没落，人们慨叹天行者的故事未能延续，认为他不够传奇。没人认为他还活着。

“你是本•索罗。”奇拉在脑中锁定了那个名字。

#

讲故事的人通常不喜欢本•索罗的故事，不过由于英雄们早期的故事少不得他这样一个反派来推进，因此他们又不得不提他一句。

“他是蕾伊遇到的第一个敌人，一个身上流着家族悲剧血脉的黑暗原力使用者。他受到斯诺克的蛊惑背叛了他的家人，加入邪恶的第一秩序。他罪行累累，却又性格懦弱，他的家族天赋  
原力强大，但他却因为黑暗的本质而在这方面逊色于他的前辈们。他的内心不够坚定，他的意志被人随意操控，他目光短浅，行事风格又软弱而不决绝，蕾伊利用了他这一弱点打败了他，毁灭了他匆匆建立的新秩序。这个故事没有任何教育意义，如果有，我想是在告诉我们无论加入正义或邪恶任何一方都要决心坚定，切记不可摇摆不定。也正是由于这一点，他并没有成为蕾伊最大的敌人，在本•索罗，也就是凯洛•伦之后，她的冒险仍在继续，因为银河系的敌人并没有因他的死而被彻底消灭，黑暗永远都潜伏在我们看不见的角落里悄无声息地生长，只有当光明照亮银河系的每一个角落时，他们才无从遁形……”

接着他们就跳到更精彩的与真正的第一秩序大战的故事里了。人们都想听她和飞行员波•达默龙之间暧昧不清的传闻和她那些秘密的冒险、独自铸剑的经历和只身深入敌营执行任务的刺激故事。其中有多少是真的就连说故事的人自己都不清楚，人们爱听什么，他就讲什么。

至于有人多嘴问一句，到底蕾伊是如何打败的本•索罗，说故事的人答不上来，就随便截取一个决战的片段来糊弄他们，反正这些情节都很类似，并且都以正义战胜邪恶结束。死了，活着，对于说故事和听故事的人来说都不重要。

#

奇拉又一次站在了岸边，这是她第十次的尝试，前几次她都跌入了水中，并且一次比一次摔得更狠一点。这期间本•索罗仍站在石壁边托着下巴盯着她，每次她跳到半空又摔入水中的时候他的眼角会微微一抽，一副十分想笑却又在拼命忍着的样子。

“蕾伊第一次从这里跳上去的时候才刚发现她的能力不过几天，”他告诉奇拉，话尾的音调微微上扬，似乎还挺为此感到骄傲。她回头瞪了他一眼，又转回去专注地盯着洞口，似乎注意力集中一点她就能让那洞口变得矮一点。“而你都受训十年了。”他最后捅了一刀，这让奇拉的怒火一下窜到了头顶。她向后退了几大步，拉长了助跑的距离，这一次愤怒给了她充沛的力量，她都能感到皮肤上的小水珠在自己的怒气中渐渐蒸发。她跑了起来，感到原力裹挟着自己的脚步，每一步都变得更轻，每一步都迈得更远，直到到达岸边的最后一步，她重重踩了下去，将那块无辜的岩石踩碎了一部分，并借着这股力量真的飞到了半空中。这一次她比以往任何一次都更接近洞口，她还在上升时就能感觉到成功将近。狂喜中奇拉伸出了手去够洞口的水草，它们几乎就在她的眼前了——

她上升的势头到此为止。并且这一回下落入水的过程比前两次都要痛苦，海水从四面八方钻进了她的鼻孔和耳朵，她没能及时闭气，喝了一大口海水，差点被呛得翻了白眼。好在从前她也经历过游泳的训练，绝地的直觉帮助她恢复了一些肢体协调，让她在窒息之前露出了水面。

本•索罗这回就等在岸边，似笑非笑地注视着她浮出水面后又是咳嗽又是擤鼻子的糗样。半晌，他又开了口。

“愤怒是进入黑暗面的第一步，蕾伊告诉过你吗？”

“她打败了你，所以你才会这样处处揪着她的徒弟不放，对不对！”奇拉猛地从水里飞了出来，落到本•索罗跟前，“你就像所有人说的一样是个懦夫。”她想到师父的离去，想到她发的脾气，又想到她在这里受的嘲笑——她当然不能怪蕾伊大师，也永远不会怪她， 该怪的只能是恶人。但是话说出口后她又有那么一秒特别后悔，她只是在重复别人都在说的话而已，而这又和师父的教诲不同，蕾伊教她在对一个人下结论前要主动去了解真相，不可相信一面之词。

“这就是你师父教你的？”他危险地眯起了眼睛，似乎在打量着她脑海深处正在转动着的思维，“不，不是，她甚至从来没有提起过我。是写史的人告诉了你这些。”

“他们难道说错了吗！”

“扪心自问，年轻的学徒。”他转过了身，开始认真地打量起自己在光滑石壁上的倒影。他脸上的伤疤在倒影中看起来像是石壁上的一道裂缝，奇拉眨了眨眼，又觉得好像看到了无数个本•索罗的身影在石壁之后无限延续。“你寻找答案时要找的第一个人该是你自己。”

他的话让奇拉愣了一愣。他在教导她吗？

“这才是你该学会的第一件事。”像是看透了她的心思，他说话的声音里带着点愉快生动的情绪，好像从石壁中发现了什么。奇拉警惕地注视着他缓缓举起仅剩的那只手，指尖点在了石壁上。石壁上本•索罗有些模糊的身影随着他的触碰变得不稳定了起来，它开始变形，转动，它的边缘和色彩都开始变得混乱，她需要很仔细地去辨别才能看出石壁上到底在发生着什么。  
那团变幻着的黑影突然停下了变化，稳定了下来，找到了一个合适的形态。一个奇拉只在梦中和宣传用的全息影像里见过的形象——她看起来是那么年轻，那么忧伤，又是那么坚定，奇拉此刻多么想念她啊，可是她仿佛看不到奇拉，只看到了石壁另一边的本•索罗。

“师父……”她轻轻说出了声，但石壁里的影像是听不到的。石壁里的蕾伊大师与石壁之外的本•索罗久久对视着，直到她也举起了手，贴上了他的手心。奇拉仿佛听见常理在她脑中断裂的声音，觉得自己的心都快因为这一举动而跳出来了，这样不对，不该是这样的，她到底看到了什么——  
问问你自己。

她听到脑袋里一个很像是本•索罗的声音说道。

你是否相信外人所说的一切，你是否相信自己是和他们一样的听故事的人，你是否想成为故事的参与者，你是否相信自己真的对于银河系而言有意义？  
于是就在她的眼前，本•索罗和她师父的影像一起消失了。不知何时升起的月光泄进了洞口，让这里突然显得明亮了一些。奇拉打了个冷战，这时才感觉湿透的衣服在夜晚是这么冰冷。她摸了一把滑到眼前的湿头发，向洞口看去。

这该是很简单的事，飞出一个低谷，她的师父也不过是她这个年龄才第一次办到，她又怎么会做不到呢。奇拉开始倒退，一步一步，踢开了脚边的小块岩石和水草。要么做，要么放弃，没有尝试这么一说，她该毫无保留，也该相信自己。

洞口之外，月光在呼唤着她。

#

小岛上的外星生物这个时间大部分都已经休息了，奇拉哆哆嗦嗦回到半山腰上的石屋群时被一个好心的原住民发现，它为奇拉带来了毯子和热水，带她进入了一间已经升起火来的屋子里。她在毯子下哆嗦了一阵后来了几个抱着干燥衣服和裤子的原住民，叽叽呱呱吩咐了她一番，好像是要她换上这些衣服后早点睡觉的意思。

它们未免也太会照顾人了。奇拉一边换上尺寸和她的出奇一致的衣服一边想到。从本•索罗口中知道了蕾伊也曾在这里经历考验后，她不禁想到也许那时候师父也是被这些生物照顾的，它们还记着她的尺码，这么多年来相信她还会回来，因此不断编织着新的衣服。也许它们从来都不相信有人会真正离开，总有一天来过这里的人都会回到这里，需要它们细致的照顾。  
她吃着原住民不断送来的热汤和味道甘甜的面饼，突然升起了对这种生物的好感。它们现在围成一圈坐在她身边，安静地分享着火焰的热度。

“岛上除了我还有别人吗？”她试着用通用语和它们交流。也许和从前生活在这里的人类有关，它们似乎能听懂一些她的话，于是声音尖利地回答了些什么，看上去心情不是很好。不过奇拉猜测它们给出的答案是肯定的。

“那个人在这里住多久了？”她继续追问，感到心脏又开始砰砰直跳。

原住民们互相看了一眼，最终从它们之中走出来一个后背最佝偻，衣服最破旧，看上去年纪最大的，对着奇拉说了几句听不懂的话，随后转过身去，两边的原住民为它默默让开了一条道，让它走出屋，又齐齐回头期待地看着站在原地不动的奇拉。

“你们希望我跟着他吗？”

它们点了点头。

奇拉拿起了放在火边的剑柄，跟着那位老人走出了屋去，一位原住民在她身后追着递过来了一件披风，她接过来后发现这袍子的材质似乎和本•索罗身上的是一样的。她把披风在肩上松松垮垮地搭了上去，稍稍挡了些晚风在外面。

老年的原住民走路不是很快，而且显然膝盖已经不太好了，攀爬山岩时显得随时都有可能被风吹下来，奇拉小心翼翼地跟着它，爬着和她上一次登顶时截然不同的一条路。月亮在他们的头顶缓缓变换着位置。这里不是个多大的星球，小岛也不是个多大的小岛，昼夜交替比她长大的星球要稍稍快一些。热汤和面饼给了她额外的体力，而随着他们越爬越高，老人也越走越快，有那么几次奇拉甚至以为它要飞了起来。它真的存在吗？她突然开始思考这个问题。它的体态变得年轻起来，跳跃和攀爬的时候也矫健了许多。她有种感觉，他们似乎正在进入一个时间倒流的领地，就连奇拉也感觉到自己的身体变得轻松了一些，这两天来的疲惫正渐渐离她而去。

老原住民在一处洞口前停了下来，它回过头最后看了奇拉一眼，确认她已经跟到这里后以不可思议的轻盈步法跳上了另一边的山石，抄了近道下了山。  
奇拉意识到几天来她正不断从一个洞口来到另一个洞口，然而每一次她都觉得自己没有出来过，反而越走越深。

#

山洞里有人生活的迹象，奇拉可以通过岩壁上斧凿痕迹和洞口处的圆形水潭看出来。水潭在月光下呈现一种十分平静的状态，但随着她的一步步走近，潭中的水开始微微起了些波澜。也就是在这些波澜之中，奇拉看到了自己的倒影起了变化。奇拉的皮肤黝黑，眼睛是还一样的深蓝颜色，她有一头火一般颜色的短发，脸还有点长，但倒影中的女孩渐渐长出了长发，脸型稍稍改变了一些，五官也随着水面的波动慢慢地改变。她不需要更多提示就能认出来那是蕾伊大师年轻时的样子——她曾在梦里见到过这样的蕾伊。她看上去真漂亮，比奇拉要漂亮得多，难怪人们会八卦她的爱情生活。蕾伊的倒影对她神秘地一笑，动了起来：她的影像渐渐变大，似乎正自水面的另一边向她走来，就在奇拉以为她终于要从水里冲出来的时候，她又消失了，水潭里只有她自己那张震惊的面孔。

她在惊慌中从水潭旁站了起来，随即意识到周身的景色发生了变化。山壁上原本挂着不少生活用品，都是些用岛上有限的材料制造出来的简单器具，它们似乎也开始发生了变化，奇拉看到了飞船、战机、X翼战斗机和已经停产的钛型战斗机取代了原始的工具，她看到了只在全息影像的课本中有所展示的星系湮灭的景象，她看到人类、托格鲁塔人、伍基人、冈根人、列克人还有很多她叫不上名字的文明种族，他们漫长的历史在她的眼前慢慢展开，它们并不因为不同的种族和星系而有所区别，只因他们都诞生于宇宙中唯一且独特的那种能量，而这些力量追溯回到十分原始的时代，并且从那时起就带来了许许多多的战争——所有的种族因此而开始进化。奇拉想到。这就是我们的历史，战争的历史。

而在这一切之上，这历史也是那种力量的历史，这张力量跨过了存在于这个小小山洞中的三个维度，伴随着永恒的时间将一直延续下去，它存在于无穷的宇宙之中，和星星同在；也存在于每一个生命体内，做着永恒的争斗；它寻求平衡，更寻求无休止的纷争。我们通通只是这种荒唐进程之中的一部分，我们没有意义。她突然害怕地想到。我没有位置，这就是答案。不是命运，不是原力，它们没有选择任何人，它们根本无需选择。

星星、毁灭和飞行员，古老的信仰、绝地武士和西斯，在时间的面前这一切毫无意义。

奇拉看着那些在黑暗的夜空中闪烁的星星渐渐变成山壁上反射着月光的露水，感到一种前所未有的失望。我们不过是露水。刚刚飞跃那个洞口带给她的自满之感此刻已经消退到几乎没有，她觉得自己只剩下了一个装满疑问的大洞，深不见底。

山顶的风卷着点雨丝钻入了洞口，她才发觉又下雨了，不得已打消了现在就下山的念头，又重新坐回了水潭旁，打量自己这张现在看起来更加没有生气的长脸。

“他说我应该首先向内看到自己，”她对着水面倾诉道，“可是我看到了我自己什么都不是，这就是答案吗，这就是我要在这里学习的最后一课吗？”

当然水面没有回答她，也没有变形。那个有魔力的时刻已经过去了，无论现在奇拉多么需要来自师父的安慰，她也不会出现了。

“我想知道为什么我会看到本•索罗在这座岛上。我在想你知不知道他在这里。蕾伊大师，我想知道当年你们决战的时候发生了什么，为什么我的睡前故事里从来没有过这一段？”奇拉渐渐觉得自己不像是在询问遥远光年之外的师父，更像是在自己的内心寻找答案，就好像她一直以来都知道它们一样，“我想知道你如何看待你自己，我想知道你是否将自己视为英雄……”或者只是无名之辈，就像我现在这样自以为的一样。

#

这天晚上，她在山顶的洞穴里又做了另一段梦。

也许是由于她睡着之前想了太多蕾伊大师和本•索罗的事，她梦到了他们两人，奇怪的是她记不住大部分的内容，只知道到了天光将亮，无论是梦里的两人还是她的意识都清楚地知道到了离别的时候。奇拉醒来的时候身上披了一层厚厚的皮毛毯子，她努力不去细想皮毛上的味道和这些皮毛的来源。外面的两个太阳已经升到了小岛的正上方，将昨晚的雨水变成了洞口外一层蒙蒙的雾气。伸向洞外的平台上盘腿坐着本•索罗，他面无表情地盯着她从地上爬起来后不紧不慢地整理衣服。

“离开这座岛。”本•索罗在她开口前打断了她。

“不，”奇拉绕过水潭向他走了过去，“我想知道蕾伊大师为什么让我来这里学习，有什么是这座岛能教我的……或者你能教我的！”她捕捉到提起蕾伊名字时本•索罗眼睛里细微的一丝动摇，不确定那到底意味着什么。

“你昨晚看到的就足够了。你的任务已经完成，离开吧。”他让自己浮起来，缓缓转身背对她。

“但是我很困惑，我没有学到任何事，反而比来这里之前更加困惑了！你必须教我，你必须告诉我！”因为我可能再也见不到我的师父了，她生了我的气，远远离开了！她的一只手摸到了自己的光剑，但显然本•索罗比她反应更快，他只抬了下手，奇拉便飞到了洞穴的另一端，撞上洞壁后落在了地上。摔在地上时她觉得自己可能折了一两根肋骨，但站起来的时候痛感又奇怪地消失了。她疑惑地看向本•索罗，试图搞清楚刚刚到底发生了什么，这个据传死了很多年的男人的背影却什么都不打算解释。  
她发现自己再也忍不下去了。“我需要知道……我想知道你为什么离开了蕾伊大师，这个问题你都不能回答吗？”她听到自己几乎是喊着说出这句话的，结果每一个词都在洞穴里发出了一种滑稽的回音，像是有无数个不同声音的人恼人地重复她的话。

本•索罗似乎轻声叹了口气。

“你真想知道？”他问。

虽然知道他正背对着她，奇拉还是选择了点头而非说话。

他的背影僵直不动了一会儿，就在她以为他已经决定不透露半分的时候他抬起了手，手上拿着早先蕾伊托付给她的那把光剑。他把那柄光剑向后一掷，奇拉精准地将其接在了手里。

“这把光剑是你的吗？”奇拉打量着它，问道。

“曾经是我的。后来成了蕾伊的，再后来它变成了两半，现在它又被修好了。我猜它已经不属于任何人了。”他顿了顿，又说，“它的任务早已失败，现在它只是一柄嵌着破碎水晶的光剑  
了。”

#

只有那些有最绮丽想象的作者才会猜测也许蕾伊故事里第一个富有悲剧色彩的丑角才是那个和她牵扯最深的人。

他们的理论建立在对于那些烂俗的浪漫史诗的崇拜和对古老原力信仰的理解和研究之上——他们相信光明与黑暗相应而生，相信人并非只有简单的善恶黑白，也相信一段关于那场战斗的并不是那么可靠的传言。

“有人确实看到了，那天在舰桥的一位士官宣称他看到了那场决斗。精彩绝伦，两人势均力敌。凯洛•伦并不是传说中软弱无力的苍白小丑，他的实力足以让母舰内的所有人受到震慑，他的怒火和他激荡的情绪强烈得足以摧毁一艘歼星舰，而我们的英雄蕾伊，她的力量仍旧稚嫩，但带着未经雕琢的原始，那是一种蛮横的力量，与伦富有技巧的攻击不同。他们从彼此的身上迅速地学习着、汲取力量，一开始他们是在打斗，但随着两人对彼此攻势的熟练，这种战斗变成了一种和谐的舞蹈，他们无法伤害到对方，无论是有意还是无意。”

“这就是最奇怪的了。那位士官看出来了，他们无法成为敌人，无论那种怒火有多么炽热，无论他们的喊叫有多么绝望、歇斯底里。这不像是喊杀声，不像是被刺伤的吃痛叫声，只有绝望可以用来概括。就像他们知道这场决斗无可避免，就像他们知道分离才是必然的结局，就好像……”

听到这里，有些人会觉得无趣或是倒胃，就离开了。但奇拉总是留到最后一个的人，她什么都要听全了再做判断。这是蕾伊教给她的。

“……就好像啊，他们知道原本不必如此，就好像知道还应该有另一个结局似的。有人说这是因为他们曾经相爱——那是最无厘头的一种理论了，就连捡垃圾的都知道这不可能是真的。嘿。但是一切都来不及了，英雄怎么能不杀死恶棍呢。决斗的最后到底发生了什么谁都不知道，但我们都知道战争结束，凯洛•伦，也就是本•索罗，失败了。他死了，应该是死了。因为新议会是这么对外公布的，五万名申请调查他的死因的冲锋兵也是这么认为的。他死了，后来所有人都这么认为。那艘母舰和那天参与战斗的歼星舰在这之后爆炸了，人们没法去统计到底都死了什么人，这就是战争。不过总算告一段落了。那之后大约和平仅仅持续了不到一年吧……斯诺克旧部卷土重来，不过他的力量被第一秩序的上一次覆灭削弱不少，而这一次的战争，抵抗军在开局占得了先机，之后的三年，又是英雄辈出的三年……”

#

光剑在奇拉手里散发着令人感到舒服的温度，她很奇怪一柄没有感情的剑柄居然能让她心中如此难过，也许是由于那上面那一道无法被精巧的修补技术遮盖的裂痕。它横在那儿，像是在说着没有什么能被修复如初，人们的后悔一文不值，但它的平静和温暖又让人觉得，无论你如何诅咒命运不公，时间一到，就只能接受。。

奇拉不确定自己到底都看到了什么，也不清楚到底本•索罗有没有讲一个令人心碎的故事，太阳就这样从头顶又落到了海里，她在山洞里却觉得过去了十年那么久。

“你后悔吗，索罗大师。”她把剑柄从一只手换到另一只，觉得它似乎在一点点变得沉重。她在握着两个人被撕裂的人生。奇拉想。

“告诉我，学徒，这些年来她是否去过很多地方？”他没回答她的问题，问话时语气轻柔。“有时我在梦里会看到她的眼睛。看到她一双比从前色彩更加亮丽的眼睛，不只是黄沙的颜色和树林的颜色，还有更多。她一定也碰到了很多人，你就是其中之一，她与他们相聚又离开，和一段又一段短暂的热情拥抱又吻别。”

“是的，大师。”她忘了自己从什么时候开始改口叫他大师。“我们去了很多星系，蕾伊师父的朋友遍布银河系的各个角落。”她想起她们曾经的那些旅程，此刻思念师父的心情更远胜以往。

“我现在回答你的问题，学徒。我们本可以一起经历一切，不用隔着许多光年，不用站在对立的立场，不用悔恨。但是这一切只是一种被排除的可能性而已。”他站起来，走下石台，从落日的余晖中走入了黑暗的洞穴，让奇拉看到了他的脸——她吃惊地睁大了眼睛，他的容貌居然变得那样苍老，他的黑发里像是藏了月光，他的身形看起来也不如奇拉初见他是那么高大。  
他变老了。奇拉不确定这是一日之间的事，还是从初遇时他就是这幅样子，只是她看不透而已。她想起了那个身形轻盈的原住民。奇拉感到自己的眼眶湿润，喉咙发干。她从不知道衰老是这样令人悲伤、心生愧疚的一件事。她觉得自己好像看到了一个向着死亡狂奔的人。

“你来这里学最后一课，可是我能教给你什么呢，学徒？教你原力、剑术、冥想、哲学、历史、谋略？教你飞行的技巧、控制人心的方法和残忍的诀窍？你不是来这里学习这些的，蕾伊也不是让你来学习这些的。”他走得越近，那些岁月的痕迹便越明显，而当奇拉去看水潭里他的倒影时，却还是年轻的本•索罗越走越近。

“那些是你会的，也是我已经做到了的。我能教给你的，学徒，只有那些我从未做到的。”

我想教给你珍惜你所拥有的，我想教给你把握说再见的机会； 

我想教你直率地表达自己的想法，我想教你明辨是非；

我想教你友谊、信任和忠诚的重要；

最后我还想教你最重要的一件事——

——我想教你永远不要错过你爱的人。

 

#

蕾伊把逃生舱设置为了待弹射状态，她的手指紧张地在操作板上戳着代码，眼睛在能腾出空闲的时候会分神看他一眼，为了让他放心她并没有忘记他还在舱内躺着、严重失血。  
“等逃生舱弹射出去后，我会炸掉旗舰。舱内有能够让人生活三天的供给和约能使用一周的氧气，但是没有任何医疗补给。”她设定完了最后一个数字，随后再次将注意力完全集中到舱内的人身上。他紧紧闭着双眼，嘴唇苍白。她惊慌地发现不知何时本•索罗已经失去了意识，不再吐出一大片一大片的白雾喷在逃生舱的透明罩上。“不行，不能这样……”她的双手再次忙碌了起来，敲打着开启舱门的程序。她觉得自己全身上下都在抖，可能是因为下降的气温，也可能是因为恐惧。“醒醒，求求你……”舱门弹开后她立刻俯下身，用手背拍他两侧的脸颊，被拍打的地方并没有泛起血色，他也没有任何恢复意识的迹象。她试着掐他的人中，做心肺复苏，都没有效果。他躺在逃生舱内，断臂处流出的血染红了身下的白色软垫，像还未被入殓师修饰仪容就躺进了一具棺材里，并非安详地睡去，而是明确的说着‘死’这个词语。

蕾伊又哭了，这一次是真的因为害怕。每一次她的目光遇到他仅剩的那截手臂，都想把五脏六腑都吐出来，或者干脆也死在这里。

“求求你，”她说，像是在跟棺材里的本•索罗说话，也像是跟那个远在宇宙之外注视着这一切进展的某种力量祈求。“求求你，醒醒……只要逃出去了，只要你活着逃出去我们就一起离开这一切，去哪儿都行，去任何地方，没人认识我们的地方。”她知道自己在给出无法实现的承诺，那话不是他说的吗——他们之中必须有一个人是英雄，这样一切才能结束，这样就没人会继续遭罪了。

可是真的从此以后就没人遭罪了吗，难道她不会就此一生都为今天他们做出的选择后悔吗，难道他真的觉得死亡就能抚平所有的伤口，一个人的牺牲就能永久终止战争吗。多么自大。他们都只是宇宙中小小一隅里最不起眼的尘埃，如果死了就能结束这一切，为什么英雄、恶人死了不计其数，他们却仍旧要面对悲伤。

很快她便再也听不到他的心跳了，舷窗外的太空中战斗机在爆炸、星舰在爆炸、星球在爆炸，却没有一丝声音，那些比焰火表演还要绚烂的爆炸因为失去了声音而显得更像是在舷窗上播放的一段动态风景画，是不真实且循环播放的。

“本，听我说……”蕾伊听到自己说。

“求求你，听我说……”

他听见的人声像是从天边传来，他很好奇，很想睁开眼睛，可是现在他身上又疼又累，他只想好好睡一觉，在梦里一切就都会重来了。

#

衰老仍然在以肉眼能察觉的速度进行着，本•索罗平静地接受着这一切，像是块已经沉入海底很久的石头。奇拉不敢大声呼吸，甚至不敢继续和他说话，她害怕在某一个句话之后他的声音就会永远消失。

沉默拉长了山洞里的时间，他像是在冥想，又像是睡着了，她不确定是哪一种，直到他再一次积蓄了足够的力量后睁开眼睛，那一瞬间他颤抖了起来，身体微微后倾，似乎被洞穴中的黑暗吓了一跳，于是他立刻说：

“去把灯点起来。”他的声音听起来像是被砂纸摩擦那样粗糙，那种干涩的声音让奇拉不自觉地咽了口口水润了润自己的喉咙。

她没敢拖延，洞壁上有一排油灯，她的行囊里有打火石，咔哒一声，第一盏亮了起来，随后又是一盏。等一排灯全都亮起来后，山洞便变得像白昼一样明亮了，本•索罗也不再露出那副惊恐的样子，灯光让他脸上可见的衰老变得更加明显了，奇拉觉得光是留在这个山洞里都花了她很大的力气——她羞愧于自己居然如此年轻，目睹他人变老更令她对衰老感到恐惧。到此刻为止她已经很久没吃东西了，胃里却沉甸甸得像坠了铅块。时间对于她来说已经变得模糊，她觉得无数个日出日落都已经过去了，又觉得这不过是漫长黑夜里的一小段时光。

“你要死了吗？”她最终还是问出了这个问题，感到胃里翻江倒海一般。

“我们难道不都是在死去的路上？”他说话的时候，水潭里的水也跟着他的声音和呼吸颤动，仿佛它们已经成了他的一部分。“只不过一些人快一些，一些人慢一些。”

“蕾伊大师说有那么一种法术，能让绝地武士变成英灵回到原力使用者的身边，”她突然想起来，“如果你死了，你会变成英灵吗？”

这几天来的第一次，奇拉听到了本•索罗真心实意的一声轻笑，这声笑让他显得很真实、像是突然有了人性，但他的笑声又是那么苦涩，她觉得自己反而要哭出来了。

“我想不会了，学徒。”他注视着水面，露出了一个微笑，“我想我会走下去。”

“走下去？去哪里？”奇拉试图从他的表情里找出答案，但本•索罗只是神秘地微笑着，盯着水面。

“当你已经太累了的时候，你会想找一个地方好好睡一觉，而不是继续瞪着眼睛打扰别人的生活，”本•索罗说。

他从黑袍下伸出仅剩的那只像是被抽干了血的苍白、青蓝色血管虬结的手来，一根白骨一样的手指在平静的水面上方玩耍般划动着。奇拉于是也跟着看向水面，这一次她终于在里面看到了与众不同的景象来。

“是师父。”她很高兴又能看到这个让她觉得亲切的年轻形象来，“她真漂亮。”奇拉这一次由衷地说出了声。

“美丽不是她最动人的品质，”他用指尖去触碰水面，但由于无法恰当地掌握力度，他的手指笨拙的动作破坏了水面的平静，蕾伊的影像也随之消失了，被他自己那张皱皱巴巴的脸取而代之。他小心翼翼地收回了手，眼中带着一种受伤的情绪。奇拉怀疑她听到了一声叹息。

在这座岛上，蕾伊的影子无处不在。她意识到。在每一个镜面，每一块岩石，每一处水面，甚至在原住民升起的火焰之中奇拉都感觉自己看到了师父的影像。而蕾伊大师知道这些吗，她知道这里有一个人将思念变成了一座岛吗？

她猜想蕾伊一定是因为知道这些才将小岛的信息保护起来。奇拉愿意相信她不仅在保护绝地武士的圣岛，更是在保护岛上的人。师父从不解释她做每件事背后的完整缘故，就像她不愿对她解释为何不肯正式封她为绝地大师，让她的训练一再延长一样。我知道的太少了。她想。我从来没有真正理解过她，所以才会跟她争执，气她离开……就算今天过后我成了真正的绝地大师，我会就这么让她离开我吗？

“你的师父并没有打败我。严格来说，她救了我。”他从水潭前站起来，向洞口走去，“那是所有战役的最后一场，也是所有星舰的最后一艘，我还记得她说的最后一句话是……”他突然站住不动，像是被洞外的景色迷住了，钻入洞穴的风吹起了他一边空荡荡的袖管。

奇拉等着他完成句子，可本•索罗的目光变得那么迷茫，好像根本没意识到自己在说什么，或是在跟谁说话。“奇怪，我感觉我一直都知道，可又想不起来。”他自言自语着，步履蹒跚地离开了洞穴。他黑袍的最后一角一从奇拉的视线中消失，她便立刻追了出去，生怕这一下就再也见不到他了。

但就像她猜测的那样，拥有魔力的时刻已经过去，他消失了。

#

这一次奇拉真的决定下山了。

她将那柄合二为一的光剑留在了山洞的水潭边，从半山腰的原住民那里换回了已经晾干的自己的衣服，又拿了一些它们送给她的面饼和某种绿色的奶。奇拉很怀疑这些是从她见过的某种海怪身上挤出来的，不过她没敢问它们。

这一次下山的路风平浪静，两个太阳慢慢升起，气温渐渐回升，不算太冷，也没有很热。这一回她没有绕路，而是规规矩矩地走了石阶，虽然路途风景不佳，此刻她心中却有一个热乎乎的目标驱动着她快速地前行。奇拉知道自己还远没有准备好成为一名真正的绝地武士——她甚至没准备好成为自己，但也许是因为这座岛的历史，或是她在这里见到听说到的，她知道不久之后自己总会解开这些谜题。

踏上千年隼前的那一瞬间奇拉被一种奇异的感觉牵引着回过了头，她看到了山顶上自己曾经待过的那个山洞：太阳在它的顶端，将除它之外的一切都照得透亮。她没能在那里捕捉到一个佝偻的背影或是一个面带冷笑的年轻男人。也许那里原本就什么都没有，这座岛上也什么都没有，这都是她童年听的一个故事、一个传说——英雄与恶人，星尘与星尘，都是一回事——故事总在你意想不到的时候活过来，它们曾经伴她入睡，也会一直引导着她踏上今后的旅途。

“也有可能都是真的，”她对自己说。毕竟我们到头来都是无名之辈……一切都会消失。美貌、名声、形体、传说、英灵、伟大的感情——所有终会消失的也是必将永恒的。奇拉觉得脚下的石阶路突然变得很短、很轻松，不仅仅是因为她在下山的缘故，而是她已经清楚地明白这小小一段路已经不再是对她而言的考验。她的考验不在这里，甚至不在于移动山石或是跳出山洞。奇拉现在全身心想的只有一件事——她要去找蕾伊大师。无论她逃去了银河的哪个荒芜之地躲着，无论她如何切断和世界的联系，她都要找到她。她不仅要说谢谢、对不起和请不要离开，她还要告诉她她全心全意爱她，当她是她不曾拥有过的母亲。一辈子太短了，早上还是青年，晚上就会头发花白。而现在她还知道有些人变得要更快一点。她怕自己来不及赶在蕾伊大师再也听不到她的话前告诉她这一切，因此必须全力冲刺。她不打算被自己的疑问和愧疚困住，在无人小岛上变成忧伤的鬼魂。

她在驾驶座上重新坐下时长长舒了一口气，听到身后的R2抱怨了会儿“入侵”和“无礼”之类的事，熟悉的抱怨口气和机器人脏话让她有种终于回家了的奇怪感觉。奇拉猜测R2的恼火是由于那些再次在千年隼上筑巢的波格鸟。她记得师父说过，她上一次离岛的时候也有不少波格鸟偷偷摸摸地在船上筑了巢。

“看来我们真的比我想象中的更相似，师父。”她注意到座椅上的羽毛后笑着对空气说。她从操作台上调出了最近使用过的一组坐标，在抬起头寻找按钮时突然注意到头顶多了一个以前从未见过的亮闪闪的东西——一串金色的骰子。

“是谁把你挂在这里的呢？”奇拉盯着它，有点斗鸡眼。她满怀爱意地用手指拨弄了一下骰子的链子，它在她的头顶狡猾地闪烁了一下，像是眨了下眼，结果害得她也眨了下眼，等再次睁开眼睛时，它却凭空消失了。

那些过往的故事、无人再知晓真相的历史，它们可能在某天会突然在你面前跳出来，活生生地，接着又不打一声招呼地潇洒离开。像目送一片羽毛飞上天空，或是一个人离开，时间到了，你就知道最后只能放手。

奇拉决定以后再也不去想那天讲故事的人略过的话是什么，也不打算告诉蕾伊大师她在这里的疯狂经历——她会说这些迷惑她判断的幻觉，是浪漫小说看多的后遗症，还会给她一记爆栗警告她以后不要听师父的八卦。但她一定会告诉蕾伊一件事，一件与她密切相关的事。一件她一定要替自己，替很多人，替某个人传达的事——她觉得在每个人注定永远孤独的旅程之中，得知这件事无论是谁都会感到无比的幸福。

蕾伊师父，有人曾深深地爱着你。

奇拉察觉了自己左颊上的一滴眼泪，不过没有动手擦掉它。等千年隼进入超空间跳跃，也许它也会凭空消失不见呢。

#

R2对于入侵者一向脾气不好，对他尤其如此。它一开始摆出架势来要电击他，不过也许是由于看到了他这副干瘪模样觉得可怜，宇航技工机器人又收回了它小小的武器，吐出了一串带着脏话的警告。他的膝盖已经不太灵活了，要绕开这个机器人对他来说有些困难，由于动作太过笨拙，他的黑袍被机器人的头顶挂住了，导致他绊了一跤，摔在了地上。

“这艘大垃圾，”他的脸变形地贴在千年隼货舱外冰凉的走道上，慢慢拧出了一个笑容，“居然也要比我活的长了。”

千年隼的驾驶舱亮起了灯，似乎在回应他的话。他爬起来，一瞬间以为这艘飞船终于有一次和而他产生了某种联系。不过很快本就发现这不是什么心灵感应，而是由于住进飞船的那些海鸟的缘故，它们为他打开了灯，随后一溜烟从操作台上跑了下去。

他扶着驾驶座两边的扶手慢慢地坐下——这是他记事以来唯一一次坐在千年隼的驾驶座上，它的座椅又硬又脏，为什么这么多年了不但没人注意到这一点，还总以驾驶它为荣呢？  
从驾驶舱的窗户向外看就是阿奇托一眼望不到头的海，比海更遥远的地方是星空，而比星空更遥远的呢。他在面板上调出了一串数据，是这艘飞船近十年年来的飞行记录。在这串长长的列表上有很多他从来没听说过的地名，这些都集中在较早的一些年份，而越靠后的记录，名字他便越熟悉。他认出了纳布、科洛桑、霍斯星系、雅汶、穆斯塔法、贝斯平、塔图因甚至贾库……一直到最近的塔科达纳和阿奇托，仿佛有人正沿着时间的轨迹通过这些旅程倒回从前。

“看看你都老成什么样了。”

蕾伊沙哑的声音像是来自记忆之中，也像是就近在身边。这些日子他已经很难将这两者区分开了。

“时间没给我多少选择。”他说，假装仍旧对那些坐标很感兴趣，不敢转过头去。

“我喜欢你的头发变成这种灰色，”她评论道，“它让你的肤色看起来不那么苍白了。”

“看来变老还是有一两件好事的。”他笑着说，随后笑声变成了力不从心的咳嗽，每一下似乎都要将他肺的一部分咳出来似的。蕾伊不再说话，静静等待他恢复正常呼吸。

“对不起,”他说，喉咙里仍然有些奇怪的声音。“对不起。我真希望时间能倒流。”

她无声地走近了几步，将手搭在了他已经瘦得硌人的肩膀上。她的温暖那么真实，穿过无数光年和守护者们织出来的斗篷传达到了他的皮肤上。“我们都知道那是不可能的。它们只会一直向前……”她的语气给了他一种错觉，好像身边的一切都在变白、变得明亮。

“蕾伊，”他突然有些慌张，“我是不是要死了？”

“你忘了你自己说过的——我们都在死去的路上。”她温柔地回答道，像是在安慰一个慌张的孩子。

他垂下头，看着坐标熄灭的屏幕上映出来的那张充满褶皱、可悲的脸。“我真抱歉，我想不起你最后对我说过什么了。我没按你说的去做，但是我从来都没恨过你，我想让你知道这一点。”他察觉自己的眼泪正流过脸上的每一道沟渠，滑进他编制粗糙的袍子里，“我只是很想，很想从头来过。”

“看看我。”蕾伊把驾驶座转了过来，这下本不得不面对她了。他拒绝直视她，因为她的一切都令他害怕。他害怕她仍旧不是很显老态的容貌，害怕她身上仍旧令他渴望的光明，最害怕看到她眼睛的时候在那里发现了他自己——一个苍老、悲伤、充满悔恨的老人。

“你要学着放手，别去回头想过去了，记得吗。”她说着，用她那双仍旧结实有力的手牵起他仅剩的那只干枯的手，多年练剑产生的茧子令她的手硬得像块石头，只有温度提醒着本这和多年以前他曾碰到过的那只少女的手并无本质差别。“谢谢你愿意见一见奇拉，她是个很有潜力的孩子。”  
他轻轻笑了起来，“我注意到你们很像。”

“我知道。所以我一定要确保她不犯我犯过的错误。”她说完屈膝半跪下来，好平视他的眼睛。她把本的手捧起来，轻轻吻了吻他手背上凸出来的血管，又抬头去寻觅他的眼睛。“别害怕，你永远不会是孤独一人。”她安慰道。

“你也一样。”他说。蕾伊对他露出了一个笑容，让他感到一些活力渐渐流回了身体。阿奇托的两个太阳正在舷窗外缓缓升起，晨光逐渐填满整个驾驶舱。他从风里听到波格鸟的叫声和年轻的学徒下山时哼的一首歌，突然感到了前所未有的平静。

一切都在平静中开始变得模糊。他意识到。就像经历了一天漫长的训练之后，终于倒在柔软的床上的那种感觉。全部的感官都开始自动休息，而你也知道此时休息才是对你疲惫的灵魂而言最重要的事。

“本，听我说，”蕾伊的声音轻得像耳语，带着特殊的催眠功效。“有一件事，我从未说出口，因为我怕一旦说出来，我就永远无法完成我的责任……求你醒一醒，听我说……”  
但是当困意上涌，一个人是很难轻易拒绝的，况且他已经是个老人了。但是本有种感觉，如果他这一次不听得真切，以后就再也没有机会了。

他用尽了最后的力气，在所有的爆炸声中寻找她带着抽泣的那个声音。

“……我爱你，本，这难道不是最悲伤的事吗？”

闭上双眼前，他看到头顶闪过一抹金色，他不确定那是阳光还是某种幻觉，但他已经没空去思考这个了。时间一到，你只能放手。

他听见自己的声音重复道，于是他让自己那只干枯的手落回了黑袍上，故事就这么结束了。

 

FIN


End file.
